Leonardo de Foaly
by Fairyfinder
Summary: Foaly secretly loves painting, as stated in th Artemis Fowl Files. Sadly Foaly's teacher told him he was no good. This caused Foaly to quit painting. What happens when Foaly takes up the brush again?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, but neither do you! (Unless you are Eoin Colfer. If you are please except my apologies.) **

Foaly peeked around the corner. Good, no one was there. He locked the door and closed the blinds. Foaly ran a search for electronic bugs. There were none. The centaur sighed. Finally he could start.

Foaly clomped over to the easel and selected a brush. Next he picked out a color. He quickly decided what to do and dipped his brush in the paint. A sweet sensation came over Foaly as brush hit canvas. The blue was an excellent choice.

Next he painted green. And then red. Foaly selected several more colors and swiped the canvas with them.

The centaur smiled. It felt good to be painting again.

Caballine knocked on the door. Foaly ignored it. She knocked again, this time harder. Foaly would not put down his paint brush.

Suspecting something was wrong Caballine knocked down the door. Finding her husband standing next to an easel was not what she had expected.

Foaly giggled like a little girl. "Isn't this wonderful?! I feel so artsy! He he he!"

The technical genius twirled (as well as a centaur can twirl) and clomped over to Caballine, who was very shocked.

"Uh, that's wonderful?" Caballine half asked half said.

"I know! My art teacher was wrong! I am good at painting!" The centaur giggled gleefully.

"Dear, is everything all right? You don't have the Complex do you?"

"Of course not my dear! I'm just happy!" Foaly sighed, "I think I'll quit being a technology consultant and sell my beautiful painting! What do you think of it, Love?"

"Err, it's a wonderful… banana, I mean, sailboat! Or island! It's beautiful!" Caballine grinned, "I think you are a wonderful artist, this painting is so wonderful that I want it. Do you have to sell it?" Caballine said, kissing Foaly on the cheek.

"I know it is wonderful, I too would like to keep it, but alas! Being an artist as good as me requires great sacrifice! It must be sold so that the public can enjoy it as much as you do!"

There was an electronic chuckle and then Foaly's computer blinked to life. "Oh bravo Foaly! I adore the painting of the banana, or palm tree, or piece of pizza… What is it?" The computer said.

"Isn't it obvious? It is a colorful display of my heart, which symbolizes my love for Caballine! Now get off of my computer fiend." Foaly said sweetly.

Artemis had inserted a bug in Foaly's computer several months back in hopes of seeing the centaur embarrass himself. The boy genius thought it was his lucky day when he saw Foaly start painting. Artemis had started out teasing Foaly about the painting but then heard the centaur explain what the painting was and decided it was too personal to make fun of.

Artemis sighed. "All right Mr. Foaly, you win. I shall exit your computer."

Foaly clapped his hands with glee. "Good, and don't come back, whoever you are!"

Artemis turned off the feed coming from Foaly's house.

"Foaly, are you sure you're alright?" Caballine asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. You don't think I would actually act like that do you? I was simply fooling Artemis." Foaly said without giggling.

"Was it true what you said?" Caballine asked.

"About what?" Foaly said, brushing some paint-splatters off of his smock.

"What you said about your painting, was it true?"

Foaly sighed and held Caballine's hand. "I love you so much, Caballine. You are the most important thing in my life. But that picture isn't a heart. It's actually a turtle, is it really that hard to tell?"

Caballine hugged Foaly. "Your painting isn't the greatest, Foaly. But I know just the place for it."

Foaly followed his wife out into the kitchen and watched as she hung his painting on the refrigerator.

The End

**A/N: Sorry if you think this is kind of cheesy. It started out as humor but ended up as a sort of sweet thing between Foaly and Caballine. Oh well.**


End file.
